if only we realized it sooner
by Dumbass-kagehina
Summary: Shouyou and Tobio have been best friends since childhood, bickering and figthing was normal to them but when they both grew older they realised how they really felt towards eachother.


**Shouyou and Tobio have been best friends since childhood, bickering and figthing was normal to them but when they both grew older they realised how they really felt towards eachother.**

Going to different schools was hard for them, it was even harder when they had to play against eachother. Shouyou's team wasn't strong but he wouldn't give up, he glared at the other team, swallowing as he saw Tobio, he wanted to go to him, talk to him.

Shouyou's team lost, but that was expected. Tobio walked over to Shouyou as his team just walked away from him. He ruffled Shouyou's hair, scolding him.

"I can't believe you came here with a team like that, I told you to be serious if you wanted to play" Shouyou huffed, pulling away from him.

"I was serious! Atleast I tried!" He pouted, his arms crossed. Tobio smiled but quickly shook his head.

"I have to go back, I will see you tomorrow ok?" Shouyou nodded, watching Tobio leave. He looked back at his team only to see they already left.

Shouyou walked out of the building, clutching onto the strap of his bag when he saw Tobio boarding the bus. He knew Tobio would leave with his parents this summer, they are going to Italy.

"Summer is going to suck" he bit his lip as he made his way down the stairs.

Shouyou came home later that evening, he trudged up the stairs and into his room without saying anything to his parents. Throwing his bag into his open closet he dropped himself on his bed.

"The whole summer...and even after that I will barely see him" Shouyou frowned, he grabbed his phone deciding to call Tobio, after a few seconds someone picked up, to Shouyou's surprise it was a girls voice, a voice he never heard before.

Shouyou quickly hung up, staring wide eyed at his phone, he jumped up as his phone went off again, he answered without looking who it was.

"Shouyou?" It was Tobio, making Shouyou sigh in relief.

"Y-yeah? A girl picked up just now..." Shouyou cursed himself for stuttering. He could hear Tobio groan.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, that was my cousin, they apparently decided it would be a good idea to come together to discuss our vacation plans, which I'm not interested in" Shouyou smiled, he just knew Tobio was glaring at something, or someone.

"You can come over if you want...maybe, maybe spend the night?" Shouyou didn't know why but he felt nervous asking that which was ridiculous, they slept at eachothers places before.

"Just give me 30 minutes and I'll be there" Tobio hung up. Shouyou made his way downstairs and into the livingroom.

"Mom, dad...Tobio will be here soon, he will staying the night" His mother looked at him, she knew, she knew Tobio would leave soon but she always told him _"It's just for the summer, Shouyou"_ he knew that, but it still sucked to not have your bestfriend with you.

"Alright honey, your dad and I will leave soon, ofcourse we're bringing Natsu with us. We should be back on sunday morning" Shouyou nodded. His parents are going to visit his uncle and aunt, he was never really fond of the idea of being on a farm so he always stayed home.

"I'm going to wait for him outside" he walked to the door, bending down to put his shoes on. Sighing he opened the door and walked out to the gate, leaning against it.

Shouyou slid down the wall, looking into the direction the taller boy should be coming from, Shouyou mumbled to himself as he rested his head on his knees.

Tobio quiety approached Shouyou, he crouched down, whispering "You know, you shouldn't sit here, you could get kidnapped" he chuckled as Shouyou lifted his head.

Shouyou rolled his eyes, standing up "You better be nice to me, I won't be able to see you for the whole summer vacation"

"Yeah yeah, I know" Tobio frowned and followed Shouyou to his house. He didn't like it that he had to leave the redhead alone for the whole vacation, he had begged his parents to let him stay home but they wouldn't budge. What the hell is he supposed to do in Italy?

They shuffled inside "We'll be in my room!" Shouyou grabbed Tobio's hand and dragged him up the stairs before Tobio could even say anything.

"W-woah, Shou! Slow down" He was dragged into the room and the door closed behind them.

Shouyou kept his head down, his hand still on the doorknob "Is there really no chance you will be staying here?"

"Unless someone were to lock me up, so my parents couldn't find me. But that's not going to happen. Shou, what's going on?" Before Tobio knew it he was tackled onto the ground, he groaned as he hit his head.

"I really don't want to be alone the whole summer!" Shouyou had his head buried in Tobio's chest, the taller boy just sighed and wrapped his arms around Shouyou's waist.

"I don't have a choice Shou, if I had you know I would be spending every day with you, even if you're annoying" He laughed as Shouyou pinched his side.

Shouyou sat up straight, straddling Tobio "It will be boring, you better call everyday! Or skype!" he leaned forward as he played with Tobio's hair.

"Ofcourse I will, you know I will. Now, can you get off? You're heavier than you look" That comment got him a fist against his chest. Shouyou rolled off of him, looking at the ceiling. Tobio sat up looking at him.

"Before you know it summer is o-" Shouyou interupted him.

"And school will begin and I will see you even less! Do you even know which school you're going too?" Tobio shook his head, he had a few schools in his mind but he didn't pick one yet.

"How about you?" He saw Shouyou shake his head.

"I don't really bother with it now, vacation has started already but I was hoping to forget it for awhile..." Tobio nodded he could understand that. Shouyou stood up abruptly, stumbling a bit.

"I'm going to get us some snacks and drinks, I'll be right back" He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Tobio frowned when he heard Shouyou's voice crack.

"Honey? Are you ok?" Shouyou heard his mothers voice as he walked into the kitchen. He tried to smile.

"Oh, honey, come here" She pulled him into a hug, patting his hair, shushing him.

"He will come back before you know it, sweetheart" Shouyou pulled away nodding.

"I know that, but for some reason I just want him here...we've never been apart for that long..." His mother knew what was going on but decided to leave it.

"We're going to leave in a few minutes, be sure to lock the doors from the inside when we do, ok?" She brushed his hair from his eyes and smiled gently.

"Yes mom, I'm just going to bring some snacks and drinks to my room" He opened the fridge taking out two bottle of coke.

"Ah, Tobio dear. Mr Hinata and I will be leaving soon, please make sure Shouyou doesn't cause any trouble" She gently patted Tobio's cheek as she left the kitchen

"I never cause trouble" Shouyou mumbled, dumping snacks on the tray.

"Mmh, you do, sometimes" Tobio grinned, messing up Shouyou's hair.

Shouyou backed away, holding his hands up in a fighting stance, making Tobio roll his eyes, he picked the tray up and walked into the livingroom.

"If you want, you can join me and stop trying to pick a fight with me you obviously will lose~" Shouyou gasped at that.

"I never lose! You always let me win anyway" He stuck his tongue out, walking into the livingroom "I only need to use my puppy eyes and you'll cave!"

"Yes, cause I can't resist it when you look at me like that" Tobio gently smiled at Shouyou. Shouyou stopped walking, looking at Tobio as he felt his cheeks grow hot.

Tobio cleared his throat, looking away "Lets see what's on TV" He grabbed the remote control. Shouyou slowly sat down next to him, pulling his legs up.

"Th-there should be an action movie on" Shouyou reached out, grabbing a bag of chips.

"Shou...you know I won't leave you alone, right?" He looked at the redhead, Shouyou looked back at him and nodded. They both knew they would never leave eachothers sides if they didn't have too.

Shouyou leaned against Tobio as the movie started, munching on the chips. Tobio lifted his arm, wrapping it around Shouyou's shoulder. If an outsider would see them, they would think they're a couple.

An hour later and Shouyou had fallen asleep, snoring slightly. Tobio had his eyes on Shouyou for the entire time, he turned the tv off and lifted Shouyou up, careful not to wake up. As he made his way to the stairs he heard Shouyou mumble his name.

"I'm so sorry, Shou" He walked up to Shouyou's room, he gently lay him down on his bed. "I'll be right back" He made his way back down to clean everything up, turning off the lights as he entered the hallway.

"Why is tonight such a weird night..." He shook his head, making his way back to Shouyou's room he found the boy sitting up straight, looking at him.

"I thought you left...I woke up and I couldn't find you..." Tobio frowned, sitting down on the bed.

"You know I wouldn't leave without saying something. Shouyou, what is wrong with you tonight? You've been acting so weird, weirder than usual" Shouyou looked down, clutching onto the blanket

"I wish I knew, I really have no idea. But I do know that the day you're leaving is coming closer and closer and that's something that I hate. It hurts, being away from you...I can handle a day or two or maybe even a week, but six weeks!? Yama that's insane!" Tobio's eyes softened at the nickname, he wrapped his arms around Shouyou and lay down.

Shouyou squeaked, his eyes widening. He looked up at Tobio when he felt fingers in his hair.

"I know it's insane and I hate to be seperated from you...but we can get through this" He looked down, smiling softly at the shorter boy.

Shouyou leaned up, pressing a small kiss against Tobio's jaw, his eyes widened and he quickly buried his head back into Tobio's chest.

"Goodnight!" Tobio could only stare wide eyed at the ceiling, did he really just did that right now? He knew Shouyou was clingy and loved to cuddle with him but this was new. He let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes.

The day Tobio was leaving came way too soon and Shouyou couldn't stop the tears from flowing down his face as they stood at the airport.

"Oh dear, it's only for a few weeks, you can still call him" It was Tobio's mother who said but Shouyou refused to listen.

Tobio was busy wiping the tears from Shouyou's face but sighed as they didn't stop "Shou, I will be back before you know it" He pulled him to his chest, sliding his fingers through the redheads hair, trying to calm him down.

Shouyou only started to cry more, gripping onto Tobio's shirt tightly, shaking his head. Tobio looked at Shouyou's mother for help.

"Shouyou, dear...you really need to let go of him now, they will have to board the plane soon" at those words Shouyou stiffened, tightening his grip on Tobio even more.

Tobio gently pulled away from Shouyou, who looked up at him with his big wet brown eyes, Tobio smiled sadly, leaning forward to press his lips against Shouyou's forehead. Shouyou's eyes widened, his crying stopping.

"I will call you as soon as we land, ok?" He nodded at his parents as they told him they had to leave now, Tobio quickly kissed Shouyou's forehead again before following his parents.

Shouyou's parents waited patiently for Shouyou to gather himself. Shouyou stumbled back a little, turning around and bolting out of the airport. His parents weren't surprised so they just let him.

Shouyou reached the park that was close to his old school, panting he layed down on the grass, he hated this day. Summer vacation official begun today but Tobio left for Italy and now Shouyou is alone...

"He kissed my forehead..." He touched his forehead with two fingers, closing his eyes. He should go home but he didn't feel like moving.

Tobio looked out of the window as the plane took off, he ignored his parents as they chatted away. He clenched his fist as he saw Shouyou's face. He promised himself to never make him cry but there he was...Shouyou was sobbing, clinging onto him, begging him with his eyes not to go.

Tobio closed his eyes, wishing he could just turn around and go back to Shouyou.

The weeks went by slow for both boys. Italy was beautiful but Tobio was bored, he missed something or rather, someone. Shouyou on the other hand, never left his room, only going out of the house when his mother forced him to do some shopping.

Shouyou got infront of his laptop, opening skype, in 3 days his best friend would be back, but in 4 days school would start. He was going to enter Karasuno High, he would also be trying out for their volleyball team.

They both wouldn't have time to see eachother before school started. Shouyou looked up as he heard a ping, he immediatly clicked on the familair name, starting the video chat. His eyes grew wide at what he saw.

"Yama...your hair, it's long!" He gaped at the screen as Tobio chuckled

"I thought I should let it grow out, it actually feels nice. Shouyou, close your mouth!" Shouyou buried his face in his hands groaning, he couldn't handle this, this made Tobio look even more handsome, so...so hot

"Shou? Are you ok? Oi!" Shouyou quickly looked up, his cheeks red

"I-i'm fine, s-so...you'll be coming back in a few days?" He saw Tobio nod and smiled slightly

"I miss you, Shou" Tobio smiled sadly which made Shouyou tear up.

"S-Stop, please..." Shouyou rubbed his eyes, sniffing "J-just a few more days...I-i can see you after the first day of school, r-right?"

Tobio nodded "Ofcourse, you think I would just go on without seeing you?" Tobio looked to his side and nodded "I'm sorry but I have to leave now, I will see you again when I get back ok?"

Shouyou bit his lip as he waved goodbye, when Tobio signed off he lay his head on his desk, closing his eyes.

Shouyou stood infront of the gym of his new school. One of the teachers said this is where the volleyball practices would be held, he placed his hand on the door only stopping as a heard the sound of a ball hitting the floor.

Shouyou quietly opened the door, eyes widening at who he saw, he covered his mouth with his hands. Tobio who threw the ball up, looking to the door as it opened, his own eyes growing bigger.

"Shouyou, what are you do-" Before he could finish his sentence his arms were full of a crying boy. Tobio wrapped his arms around Shouyou, squeezing him gently.

"I thought I wouldn't see you! I hoped, I prayed! I wanted to see you so badly Yama!" Shouyou was crying hard, he choked on a sob as he tried to talk.

Tobio couldn't control his own tears, he buried his face in the redheads hair, closing his eyes "I missed you so much, so much Shou"

Shouyou hiccuped as he pulled away, he tugged Tobio down, pressing his lips against Tobio's, his arms finding his way around the taller boys neck. Tobio only pulled him closer, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

The third and second years of the team stood by the door, watching them. The grey haired one cleared his throat, making the boys pull apart.

Shouyou looked down, embarrassed but shyly linked his fingers with Tobio who squeezed his hand gently.

The grey haired one spoke up "I'm Sugawara Koushi but you can call me Suga, this is Daichi, he's the captain of this team and they are Tanaka and Ennoshita" he looked at the clock, sighing "The rest should show up very soon"

After the introductions they walked out of the gym, they had and hour for themselves before classes started and both Tobio and Shouyou wanted to be alone.

Tobio sat against a wall with Shouyou between his legs who leaned against his chest.

"It really looks good on you" he tilted his head back, reaching out to touch Tobio's hair. Smiling Tobio leaned his head down, covering half of Shouyou's face.

"When I was in Italy and away from you, I realised just how much I needed you, how much I needed to be besides you" Shouyou slowly turned around, wrapping his legs around Tobio's waist "I then realised that I love you, that I have always loved you" He squeezed Shouyou's waist softly.

"I know, I felt the same. I was going crazy. I wanted to tell you, I wanted to hold you and kiss you the moment I realised it" He played with Tobio's hair as he spoke, their foreheads pressed together.

"I was shocked to see you here but I'm so glad that we're both here" He cupped Shouyou's face, tracing Shouyou's lips with his thumb "Just so you know, I'm never going to leave you again, you're stuck with me"

Shouyou opened his mouth, biting Tobio's thumb slighty, making Tobio growl. Shouyou poked his tongue out, licking where he had bit Tobio.

"You better stop now. I don't want to do something that I will regret" He could hear Shouyou giggle and smiled "Tease. You're too adorable" he kissed him softly, caressing Shouyou's cheek.

Shouyou sighed happily against his lips, melting against Tobio's chest. A cough made them pull apart, they both looked up to see a teacher standing there.

"I know it's just the first day but that doesn't mean you can skip your classes. Now go and tell them that you couldn't find your classes, tell that Takeda sensei helped you" The teacher smiled gently and waited for them to leave

Shouyou couldn't help but laugh as they entered the school, Tobio hit Shouyou's head gently, scolding him playfully

"According to ur schedules there's only one class we don't share, you have history and I will have PE" Tobio looked at Shouyou

"No PE with you!? Well that's unfair" Shouyou crossed his arms, grumbling as they reached their class.

The first day of school ended earlier then they thought, they made their way to Tobio's house, Shouyou had already called his mother to tell her he would stay at Tobio's house.

"Are your parents working again?" Tobio nodded, sighing

"The moment we came back from Italy they left immediatly, mumbling about some meetings,I don't know, I wasn't really listening" Tobio unlocked the door and let Shouyou in.

Once they were inside, Shouyou turned around, he nervously played with his shirt, his face was turning red

"Whats wrong? Why are you blushing?" Tobio tilted Shouyou's head up who looked at him with lidded eyes

"I-i want to kiss more...i-it feels nice..." Shouyou tugged onto Tobio's shirt making Tobio grin

"You're trying to kill me" He lifted Shouyou up easily, who wrapped his legs around Tobio's waist "Livingroom or my room?" Shouyou's eyes widened

"Y-your room..." he swallowed nervously. Tobio kissed his head

"I won't do anything if you don't want me to, ok? I would never hurt you" that calmed Shouyou down and he layed his head on Tobio's shoulder

Tobio gently lay him down on his bed, hovering above him. He looked at Shouyou, he couldn't believe that Shouyou actually felt the same as him.

"Y-yama? Is there some-" The next words that left Tobio's mouth made Shouyou gasp

"I love you" Tobio leaned his head down, brushing his lips against Shouyou's "I love you so much"

Shouyou wrapped his arms around Tobio's neck, his fingers tangled in Tobio's long locks "I love you too, Tobio, so much that it hurts"

Tobio closed the small space between them and gently kissed him, his fingers slipping under Shouyou's shirt, caressing the skin. Shouyou shivered at the touch, arching his back off the bed wanting to feel more.

They pulled apart, panting slightly as they looked into eachothers eyes. Tobio slowly shook his head sitting up making Shouyou confused

"Did I do something wrong?" Shouyou sat up, gripping onto his own shirt

"I want to do so much more, but I don't want to scare you. We just got together" He looked at Shouyou, cupping his face, smiling as Shouyou nuzzled against his hand "Lets take things easy, ok? I want to enjoy being with you"

Shouyou felt himself tear up "What did I do to deserve you? You are so amazing. Yama..." he looked at Tobio "I'm so glad I fell in love with you" He leaned back, pulling Tobio ontop of him

Tobio felt himself blushing so he buried his face in Shouyou's neck, Shouyou played with Tobio's hair

"You should keep it like this, you can braid it, make a ponytail or even have a bun" Tobio groaned making Shouyou giggle. Shouyou kissed his head "You know I wouldn't care if you cut it again, right?"

"I know, but I like it" Tobio rolled on his back, pulling Shouyou ontop of him who rested his chin on his chest

"I can play with it when we kiss" Shouyou grinned, pecking Tobio's lips

"You're too much sometimes" Tobio held him close

"Lets take a nap" Shouyou yawned, getting comfortable ontop of Tobio

Chuckling Tobio pulled the blankets over them. They quickly fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

 _They grew up together, eventually discovering their love for eachother and now that they had eachother they would never let go again._


End file.
